


give me a lil' touch

by Aphrodite_Ourania



Series: Catradora Omegaverse [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Adora (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Consent is Sexy, Cuddles, Explicit Consent, F/F, First Time, I mean it, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lesbian Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Catra (She-Ra), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Scratching, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hella cuddles, praise kink??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_Ourania/pseuds/Aphrodite_Ourania
Summary: (Title from Oh!GG's Lil' Touch)But Adora never touched her with those perfect hands in the way she wanted. They never did anything more than making out, even though Adora’s body showed signs of interest she had always shied away when things got too heated.orCatradora's first time
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Catradora Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061375
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	give me a lil' touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest one shot I've written so far! Hooray!!
> 
> But you don't really care about that, do you little horny gremlin? You just want to read your smut. You probably skipped this to get your fix. This is a judgement free zone. Enjoy your smut! 
> 
> If you care anything about my multi chapter fic the update for that should be coming very soon! 
> 
> And without further ado...

Adora had some of the greatest hands in the known universe. That wasn’t even a biased statement, it was a fact. 

Her hands were bigger than Catra’s own but not as ridiculously big as they were when she was She-Ra, her fingers were strong, long and elegant, and despite all the callouses and scars they were soft. If Catra could, she would just lay down and let Adora touch her all over for days on end until she was so overstimulated she passed out. But Adora never touched her with those perfect hands in the way she wanted. They never did anything more than making out, even though Adora’s body showed signs of interest she had always shied away when things got too heated. 

Tonight wouldn’t be one of those nights. She would ask Adora point blank if she wanted to go any further and they’d go from there. 

Adora’s hands were firmly and respectfully on Catra’s waist as they kissed, not traveling down to her hips or ass. As much as she wanted to just grab Adora’s hands and put them where she wanted, she couldn’t force her into anything she didn’t want. Catra was glad that Adora wasn’t like a stereotypical Alpha, all raw passion and aggression. She wasn't sure if she could handle that in all honesty. Their kissing grew sloppier, tongues dancing and low moans growing. 

While Adora kept her hands still, Catra played with Adora’s hair. Adora pulled away from the kiss with her whole face flushed. She was panting, her lips swollen and coated in their shared saliva. Her pupils were blown and Catra could feel her arousal against her thigh. She laid her head on Catra’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath. Catra’s hands moved from Adora’s hair and rubbed her upper back in a gentle massage. 

Now was her chance.

“Hey Adora, I have a question.” Catra said once Adora’s breathing evened out. “Yeah?” “Do you want to do more than kissing?” Catra could practically feel Adora’s cheeks heating up even further. “M-more than kissing? Is that what you want to do?” She tried to sound confident, but her voice wavered. “Adora, it’s a ‘yes or no’ question. Not an ‘answer the question with a question’ question.” Adora whined and muttered something that Catra couldn’t quite hear. “You’re going to have to speak up baby. I can’t hear you.” Adora moved her face from Catra’s shoulder and looked her in the eyes. “I’m scared.” Catra's waited a couple of seconds, thinking of the best way to address the situation. “What are you afraid of?” Adora bit her lip, now averting her eyes. “Lots of things.” 

Catra sat up and crossed her legs. “We have to talk about things like this. We can’t dance around it.” Adora turned to lay on her back, lacing her fingers together and resting her hands on her stomach. “Okay.” Adora took a deep breath. “I’m scared that I won’t be any good or that I’ll get too excited and finish too soon or I’ll accidentally hurt you or I won’t fit or-” Catra didn’t mean to laugh but she couldn’t believe how cute Adora was. “Sorry." She apologized upon seeing the hurt on Adora's face. "Sorry, it’s just that. Do you remember health class and what they said about childbirth?” Adora knit her eyebrows not understanding why that would matter at the moment, the cogs turning in her brain as she tried to remember the lesson. “Uh, Omegas and some Betas’ bodies are optimized for childbearing and um, it stretches down there.” Adora sounded less embarrassed as she spoke in mostly clinical terms. 

“Adora, my sweet precious Adora, do you think your dick is bigger than a baby?” Adora shook her head and answered with a sheepish “No.” “You’ll fit, I’ll be fine. If I get uncomfortable or anything hurts I’ll tell you. I don’t expect you to be any good and I don’t expect me to be any good either. We’ve got to learn together and that’s okay.” Catra addressed Adora’s fears one by one. “And so what if you finish too soon? What’s too soon anyway?” Adora let it sink in before nodding. “We don’t have to do everything at once and we don’t have to do anything more tonight.” Catra leaned down and kissed Adora’s forehead. “Okay?” Adora nodded again. “Okay. Can we take it slow?” “Of course we can dummy.” Adora pulled Catra into her arms and they spent the rest of the night cuddling. 

A few weeks had passed before the subject came up again and to Catra’s surprise it was Adora who said something.

It had been yet another make out session when Adora’s hands travelled upwards from their usual spot on her waist. She paused and looked at Catra for confirmation. “Can I touch your boobs?” She whispered. “Yeah.” Catra replied, knowing that nodding wouldn’t be enough. She sat up which confused Adora before she saw that Catra was taking her shirt off. She was in awe of Catra’s bare chest, her hands practically itching. 

When Catra laid back down, Adora carefully continued her exploration. Her hands started to shake a bit once they finally reached her breasts. It was obvious that she didn’t know where to go from there. “I didn’t think this through.” She admitted. “That’s okay.” Catra put her hands over Adora’s and adjusted them to a more comfortable position. “Now you just gently kind of massage.” Catra demonstrated by kneading the backs of Adora’s hands. “Like that.” Her movements were much slower than Catra’s demonstration but she’d rather Adora took her time learning. “How does it feel?” “Like you’re touching my boobs.” Catra was blunt. Adora wasn’t pleased with this performance review and looked at Catra with pleading eyes. “Well, some people have sensitive boobs and others don’t. Mine probably aren’t.” Adora frowned and removed her hands, looking at them like they had betrayed her someway. “It’s fine, I promise. It’s not something that can be helped. We can always see if yours are.”

The prospect of Catra touching her seemed to put Adora in a better mood. She nodded eagerly, making Catra laugh. “Can I touch you under your shirt?” Catra asked. “Yes. Is it okay if I keep my shirt on though?” “Whatever makes you comfortable.” Catra rubbed circles on Adora’s hips with her thumbs to help her loosen up. Adora’s posture relaxed and Catra checked to make sure that it was okay to go forward. Adora nodded before giving verbal confirmation with a breathy “Please.” While Catra’s breasts weren’t sensitive Adora’s certainly were. Adora was arching into Catra’s touch, her eyes slammed tight when Catra experimentally brushed along her nipples. 

This continued for a couple of months, the two of them asking permission to touch and spending time learning about each other's bodies and what was most pleasurable to them. 

Adora preferred oral to hand jobs while Catra didn’t have a preference for either but she had a particular fondness for sitting on Adora’s face. Adora made the cutest little squeaking noise when she finished in Catra’s mouth but Catra only swallowed if she was on her knees on the floor, it didn’t feel right when she was on her stomach on the bed, so she spat it out. They both liked reassurances and to be told they had done a good job. As well as cuddling after and leaving love bites and scratches on each other. They always made sure to ask what areas were off limits to marking and they even practiced different bite pressures on each other’s thighs so they wouldn’t accidentally make mating marks when they left love bites on their necks. Catra liked having her ears kissed and Adora liked to see the look on Catra’s face when she orgasmed. 

Each session seemed to be more heated than the last and Catra knew it wouldn’t be long before they went all the way.

What started out as playfully wrestling resulted in Adora pinning Catra down to the bed by her wrists and the two of them locked in a heated embrace. Catra wrapped her legs around Adora’s waist and rolled her hips into hers. Adora moved her hips along with Catra’s, the rhythm was awkward but Catra couldn’t exactly complain when it felt as good as it did. “I want-want.” Adora panted against Catra’s lips. “Take your time.” Adora’s grip on Catra’s wrists loosened as she backed away. Adora looked so gorgeous with half lidded eyes, heaving chest, parted lips and flaming cheeks. “Can we do more than kissing?” Adora enjoyed their activities but was just so shy about initiating. “Yes, we can do more than kissing.” Catra looked up at her girl practically with hearts and stars in her eyes. 

She was so proud. 

This was excellent progress for Adora. This was as forward as she’d ever been. “What if,” Adora took a deep breath “what if I want to do more than more than kissing?” Catra couldn’t believe her ears. Adora must have been feeling very brave. “You want to have sex?” Catra didn’t believe it was possible but Adora’s face reddened further. “Y-yes. I want to make love to you. Only if that’s what you want too.” Catra propped herself on her elbows and kissed Adora’s forehead. “Yes, I want to. But I want to be on top.” “Whatever you want, whatever you need.” Adora promised. She let go of Catra’s wrists and held her face in her hands before giving her a chaste peck on the lips. Catra sat up and wrapped her arms around Adora’s neck, pulling her closer. “Right now, I need us to be naked.” “I can do that.” Adora’s zealous tone brought a smile to Catra’s face, she could be so heartachingly earnest sometimes. 

Adora took time and care getting Catra undressed before she started to undress herself. Catra grabbed her hands and shook her head. “Let me do it.” Catra wasn’t as patient as Adora but she managed to not rip her girlfriends clothes off. 

Their kissing was slow and measured, neither one of them wanting to go too fast too soon. Catra straddled Adora’s lap, her arms wrapping around neck and her tail gently caressing Adora’s forearm. “I love you.” Adora mumbled against Catra’s lips when they paused to catch their breath. “I love you too.” Catra would never get tired of hearing or saying that. Adora loved her and made her feel loved and wanted. It’s the thing she wanted most in the world and she finally had it. “Can I touch you?” Adora delicately asked. “I sure hope you can.” Catra teased. Adora rolled her eyes. “May I touch you?” “I’ll have to think that one over.” “Catra…” Adora’s whine was so endearing, Catra didn’t have the heart to tease her anymore.

“I’m all yours.” 

Adora didn’t need to be told twice.

Almost immediately she placed her hand in between Catra’s legs. Adora’s touches were feather light yet purposeful as she ran her middle and ring fingers along Catra’s folds. She was sure that she’d never quite get used to the silken heat between her girlfriend’s legs. Her fingers sank in with relative ease and she listened as Catra’s breath hitched, making sure the sounds she was making weren’t pained. “Feels good…” Catra panted out. Adora continued on, kissing the column of Catra’s neck as her fingers went deeper, applying pressure along Catra’s front wall with shallow thrusts. Catra moaned into Adora’s ear, holding her close and keeping her in place with her claws at her scalp.

The sweet sounds coming from Catra spurred Adora on. With her fingers buried to the hilt, her palm as pressed firmly against Catra’s clit. Adora had yet to master using different parts of her hands to do different things at the same time yet so her thrusts had turned into the same circles she was rubbing against Catra’s clit. This wasn’t a problem, in fact Catra seemed to prefer it if the change in her moans were any indication.

Catra’s eyes were shut tight as Adora drug her teeth along her neck. Shivers ran up her spine, her body arching into Adora’s. “More teeth.” She insisted. Adora complied, nibbling just enough to stimulate but not enough to break skin. Catra cried out and spasmed around Adora’s fingers. She slumped forward, Adora carefully removing her fingers once Catra had been eased through the aftershocks. Catra cracked an eye open and watched as Adora licked and sucked her fingers. “Save some for me?” She was only partially teasing. Adora offered her fingers anyway and sucked a breath as Catra simulated a blowjob on her hand. Her tongue deftly swirled around Adora’s fingers, collecting Adora’s saliva as well as any remaining slick she may have missed.

Once she was satisfied, she drew the digits into her mouth, bobbing her head and hollowing her cheeks. She was making the obscenest noises in the back of her throat as she continued on. After what seemed to be an eternity, Catra released Adora’s fingers with a wet pop. “Thank you.” She smirked and kissed Adora’s flaming cheek. “Well, if I wasn’t hard already, I certainly would be now.” Adora joked. She lived to hear Catra’s squeaky little laugh.

“Yeah? All for me?” Catra asked, her head reaching between their bodies to verify the effect she had on her girl. Adora nodded, sucking in a breath as Catra gave her a gentle tug. “All for you. Only you.” “Good.” Catra adjusted her hips so Adora’s cock slid between her lips, gathering slick as she went. Adora whimpered, her hands flying to Catra’s hips. Her throat ran dry as Catra pushed her down on the bed. She looked so beautiful on top like this. Catra placed her hands on Adora’s chest to help keep her balance. She couldn’t help but to play with Adora’s nipples. Adora shuddered as Catra pinched and pulled at her nipples. Catra leaned forward and used that wicked tongue of hers to flick along one nipple while still tugging at the other.

Before she could take the nipple into her mouth Adora stopped her. “I don’t want to come yet, I’m so close.” Catra sat back up, scooting so she was now straddling Adora, her cock standing proudly and resting against her ass. “Alright. You want to cuddle for a bit?” Adora nodded and Catra snuggled down, resting her head on Adora’s breasts with a low purr. “Was it too much at once?” Catra asked. Adora shook her head. “No, it felt good. I want to hold out just a little longer though.” Catra ran a finger along Adora’s arm idly, enjoying the feel of the velvet like hair there. “I told you, I don’t mine if you finish before me or if you finish prematurely. Just don’t come inside. That’s all I ask.”

It didn’t matter how many time Catra told her that, Adora still had her pride. “You deserve a m-someone that can…last.” Adora shyly but stubbornly insisted. “I know you want this to be perfect and all, but it won’t be. There are very few people whose first times are.” Catra reminded her. “And we’ll be among those very few people.” Catra sighed. “I wouldn’t mind if we weren’t.” “I will. I do, it matters to me.” Catra propped herself on her elbows. “Does it matter to _you_ or does it matter to your inner Alpha?” She challenged with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t know.” Adora admitted. “I won’t be disappointed if that’s what you’re worried about.” Adora bit her lip, unsure on what to say next.

That _was_ her biggest fear.

The last thing she wanted to do was disappoint Catra. She deserved peak performance. She deserved the best. But nobody knew what was best for Catra and what she wanted or how she wanted them better than Catra. “Okay.” Adora breathed finally. Catra leaned down and kissed Adora tenderly. “Okay. You ready?” Catra asked, her eyes shining as she looked down at her love. “Ready." Slowly, so painfully slow, Catra lowered herself down. Adora had her hands on her hips to help keep her stable. Every couple of inches Catra stopped and rested, her arms and legs trembling from the effort.

Maybe taking it all at once would have been better.

Catra’s breaths were labored, her claws dug in to Adora’s shoulders as she rocked her hips. No, it was better to adjust slowly. She decided. Adora offered soft words of encouragement, kissing whatever part of Catra’s arms she could reach. “Just a little bit more.” Adora began rubbing the base of her tail with her thumbs to help soothe her. Adora slowly lifted her legs to give Catra a sort of cradle to lean back into. “There’s less pressure like this.” She grabbed Adora’s hands and laced her fingers through hers. “Pressure?” Adora asked. “It’s the best I can describe it.” Catra squeezed Adora’s hands as she raised herself up and lowered herself all the way down. She gasped once Adora was full seated inside of her. And Adora thought that she loved the feeling of Catra around her _fingers._ This felt so much better.

It was pure bliss, a little slice of paradise. Catra leaned on Adora’s legs and took her time adjusting. Adora kept up with her sweet, soothing words. “You’re taking me so well.” She whispered affectionately. Catra was breathless at Adora’s praise. Measuredly, Catra lifted herself up and brought herself back down. Adora’s eyes rolled back when Catra started to move. When Catra built a comfortable speed, she gave Adora’s hands another squeeze. “M-move.” She encouraged. Adora brought her hips up when Catra was bring hers down. Their moans intermingled as they established a rhythm together.

Why had she been so shy about this before? All that time Adora denied herself this, she could have been _doing_ this. Instead of sneaking to the bathroom for self-service she could have been making love to Catra. Adora tried keeping her eyes open to see Catra’s expression but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Her eyes slammed shut as she let pleasure overtake her. Above her Catra was watching with fascination as Adora slid in and out of her. Their hands remained clasped together, their fingers almost going numb from how tightly they both were holding on.

 _In out. In out. In out._ The steady rhythm of their bodies meeting seemed to match the off beats of their hearts. Adora shifted her hips ever so slightly and it was just the right move as Adora was now directly brushing against the little erogenous spot along her front wall. Catra’s answering moan was high and partly a pant. “Harder.” Catra begged, angling her own hips to try and maximize the feeling. Adora complied and brought her hips up with more force. She let go of Catra’s hands to reclaim her hips. Her fingers dug in with enough pressure to bruise. Experimentally she used both gravity and her own strength to bring Catra down. She opened her eyes just in time to see Catra’s face scrunched up in pure pleasure. Her mouth was open, her moans coming now as keens and whines. Her ears were flattened against her head and if both her expression and the clenching and pulsing around her cock were any indication, she was close. “Adora, Adora, Adora.” Catra chanted her name like a prayer. 

“I’ve got you Catra.” She promised. With a few more thrusts Catra was falling apart for the second time, her world splintering into a kaleidoscope of colors. “Baby you have to pull out.” Catra said once she came back down. Adora never wanted to leave but she that she had to. With reluctance she pulled out. “Sit on the edge.” Catra instructed as she maneuvered herself off Adora and to the floor with shaking legs. From experience they knew that Adora’s come was nearly impossible to get out of her fur and they didn’t even want to imagine how difficult it would be to get out of the bedding so finishing in Catra’s mouth was their best bet. Catra had gotten pretty good at blowing Adora so it took no time at all to get Adora to the edge. Catra swallowed as much as she could, licking up what she couldn’t.

The two of them were both panting and sweaty as Adora pulled Catra back up on the bed. “Thank you.” Adora peppered Catra’s face with kisses, making her squeal and laugh. “For what?” “For starting the conversation. I wouldn’t have ever been able to work up the courage.” Catra hummed and kissed Adora’s cheek in return. “You’re welcome." "Now let’s cuddle. I’m freezing.” Adora said, opening her arms. Catra gladly climbed into them, purring as loud as she possibly could. 

**Author's Note:**

> This may very well be last smut I ever write. 
> 
> I'm honestly not as good with it and I rewrote this several times before I was satisified with. Who knew writing filth could be so stressful? Since my sanity is my first and foremost priority, I'll add the occasional (wholesome, fluffy, not horny) one shot to the Omegaverse series but for the most part my focus will be on my multi-chap fic. 
> 
> Loved this or hated this, let me know below!


End file.
